The Shadow in the Attic
by Devi77
Summary: Second story of "Eduardo's Tales." Eduardo encounters Dr. Naegino as they undertake an exorcism and confront an old enemy from his past.


**Eduardo's Tales**

**Story 2: The Shadow in the Attic**

(Rated T for violence and brief alcohol content)

(DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own Eduardo Rivera from _Extreme Ghostbusters, _nor do I have the right to copy the anime series, _Mushi-Shi, _which has inspired me to bring our favorite slacker into a strange world that exists beyond time. Also, I've brought in the notorious Lita Smith from A. Rhea King's original XGB story, too! So, enjoy the show!)

A mysterious servant boy was busy travelling on the Roads as he was on his way to Keng Unferth's castle. He was also on the road searching for someone that was very important to him as he heard of the news that this important person had been hard at work since his stay. The strange servant boy had searched far and wide for the man that was important to him as he stopped at one of the rest stops. Sitting down, the servant boy was resting near a watering hole as he cupped his hands and sipped the fresh water that was pouring from the fountain. It wasn't long until he saw a burly man in Viking clothing as he got off of his horse and tethered it to a pole. The burly man was very curious at the servant boy as he was quite a strange one.

"So, what would a servant boy like you be doing on the Roads?" asked the burly man.

"I'm finding someone important," said the servant boy.

"And who is it, kind little sir?"

"His name is Eduardo and he's important to me."

"So, what would someone like you be wanting to do with a slacker like that warlock, eh,...Funny-Coat?"

"You'll know in the future. And by the way, I like the name Funny-Coat. It's suitable for me."

And so, the servant known as Funny-Coat left the rest stop as he was back on the Roads once again. It would only be a matter of time before he found Eduardo sooner or later..., for there was a future already planned in the making...

###

**Two months later...**

"Calm down, Isabella!" cried a tall, bearded man.

The girl in the bed was screaming as the man was trying to restrain her with force. Something was terribly wrong with the girl as she was shaking with fright. The bearded man did nothing but watch the poor girl suffer as she felt unwell in her mind. It wasn't long until Dr. Naegino came into the house as he brought out his medical kit in order to examine the troubled patient. He sensed that something was wrong with her as he brought out his dousing crystal, which glowed with strange energy.

"She's been possessed," he said.

"Are you serious?" asked the bearded man worriedly.

"Something has a terrible hold on her, but I will be able to stabilize her until I get to the root of the problem."

"The attic... My daughter found something in there..."

Dr. Naegino didn't know what to think about this troubling situation as he was also going to visit King Unferth as well. To his assumptions, he was also awaiting to see Eduardo as well, for he wasn't going to skip his annual physical anytime soon.

###

It had been two months since Eduardo worked at the inn as he also helped out on solving the murder of Baron Montrechu. With the floors scrubbed, the dishes washed, and the tables clean, he was on a roll as he was about to get ready to clock out and return to the castle. As usual, he was a slacker, but he didn't want to be lazy forever as he undertook the task of working at the inn where the cavalry always ate and talked about their escapades with their women. It was a daunting two months full of work, but it was well worth it as he even had a couple of gold coins to save up on for his next trip.

When he entered the castle, he returned to his quarters as he brought out his things and his gold staff for the trip ahead. Later on, he was in the bathhouse soaking in a tub as he was staring at the ceramic ceiling. It wasn't long for him to stay here too much, but he had to travel elsewhere to the Northern Stride after his visit with Dr. Naegino. After finishing up his bath, Eduardo dressed himself up in his nightclothes as he departed back to his quarters. The night was settling in as he began to plop on the bed. The softness of the mattress had welcomed him as he began to close his eyes and fall asleep.

In his dream, Eduardo found himself sitting with the kodama once again as he was watching them gather roses for the making of the next wine. He couldn't go for another cup of wine again, but it was his duty to sip whatever type the kodama make for him. The kodama had prized their flower wine very well as they continued to complete the creation of the rose concoction. It wasn't long until they poured some of the mixture into a wine cup for Eduardo to drink.

"It is time to drink, Eduardo," they said as they showed him the wine cup.

"Again with the flower wine," he sighed as he smelled the rose wine.

"Drink the rose wine, for it is your duty to do so during the dream state."

"Are you sure that this wine is safe to drink?"

"Do not question our motives, Eduardo. Do as you are told and drink the wine."

Without hesitation, Eduardo took the wine cup and drank the wine as he found himself in the past from over five thousand years ago. He saw himself being possessed by a dangerous spirit as he was desperate to fight her. What was happening to him? He saw a familiar face that looked like the servant boy near the village gate as she had a pair of unusual gloves in her hands. Just as he was about to witness the incident of the past, he woke up as dawn had settled in and morning had arrived. It was another day of work at the inn, but the serving wenches didn't expect him until later in the afternoon. Dressed in fresh new clothes, he left his quarters as he was on his way to the inn. When he was about to enter into the castle courtyard towards the exit, he saw a familiar face standing near the fountain as he was worn out from examining his previous patient.

"Dr. Naegino!" he yelled as he had a shocked look on his face. "It's been a long time! What took you so long?!"

"I see that you've been busy, Eduardo," he answered. "Also, you haven't forgotten about your physical exam, did you?"

"No, but... Something's not right about one of your patients, is there?"

"Don't try to shrug it off, Eduardo. Now, if you'll excuse me, I came here to examine you due to your monthly checkup.

Dr. Naegino, who was dressed in typical samurai garb, also had his bag full of medical tools with him as he grabbed Eduardo, who had his staff, and led him into the abbey. Both men went into a small room where a bed and a bookshelf were as the physical examination was about to go underway. Eduardo wasn't fond of physical exams, but it was mandatory in order to keep his body intact. After the two month wait, the long awaited mandatory checkup was most likely to be well worth it.

"Okay, Eduardo," said Dr. Naegino as he drew out a stethoscope. "Remove your shirt and vest, so I can listen to your heart."

"Fine," answered Eduardo as he sighed.

Without hesitation, he removed his shirt and vest as he saw Dr. Naegino examine him with his stethoscope. He didn't argue as he cooperated with the good doctor. After a brief look into the chest sounds, he had his blood pressure checked up as it appears to be normal. When Dr. Naegino got out his dousing crystal, he examined Eduardo's psychic aura as it glowed very brightly. It was over as a clean bill of health was about to be issued out.

"You seem to be fine so far," he said.

"I haven't been sick since I've been here," answered Eduardo.

"Not so fast! I've recalled a time that you came down with a fever that lasted nearly a week. You've even had bad dreams about those kodama who give you a sip of their flowery wine."

"You're having trouble with a patient by the name of Isabella, aren't you?"

"How did you know? It doesn't matter right now, but when I visited the girl, she was possessed by a terrible force that won't leave her body."

"We should see Isabella right now to find out the problem."

Eduardo put back on his shirt and vest as he left the abbey with Dr. Naegino following after him. Both men had ran towards a house that had a water wheel on the side as they went inside to check up on the girl. The girl herself was tethered to her bed as she was unconscious from the sedative that Dr. Naegino had administered to her. The young girl, who had red hair, was under the spell of something fierce as her face and body had cuts and bruises all over.

"The girl's been under such horrendus torment," said Eduardo.

"Careful, Eduardo," said Dr. Naegino cautiously. "She's most likely to wake up anytime soon."

"We must exorcise whoever's controlling this poor girl."

"Her father's gone to sell some wheat to market. Now's our chance to do our arts and save the girl before that malevolent spirit surfaces."

And so, Dr. Naegino dug out his exorcising tools as he was ready to do battle against the dangerous spirit that was controlling young Isabella. Eduardo also helped out the good doctor as he drew out a vial of holy water and prayer beads. Both men had to stay on their guard as they were ready to face the demon that had a hold of the girl. Just as they were about to perform an exorcism, the demon inside Isabella opened up her eyes as she was staring directly at Eduardo. She meant business as she was eager to seek vengeance on him.

"Hello, Eduardo, my love," said the demon. "Long time, no see. It seems that you've been busy with the good Dr. Naegino."

"It..._can't_ be!" said Eduardo breathlessly. "What have you done to that girl, Lita?"

"You were yesterday's news when you rejected me. Now, I have a new host that's pure and unscathed by the horrors within."

"Let her go, Lita! The girl's just an innocent!"

"Eduardo!" yelled Dr. Naegino. "Sprinkle the holy water, now!"

And so, Eduardo opened the vial of holy water as he sprinkled it all over the girl's body. The water itself stinged her as the demon struggled to hold onto her body. It wasn't long until Dr. Naegino grabbed the prayer beads as he was rubbing his hands in order to create an aura vacuum. He couldn't let the girl suffer as he later saw Eduardo raise his staff as light emanated from the top of it.

"I call upon the aura void," he said. "Void of limbo, banish this demon from this girl's tortures soul!'

"Mana of all creation!" cried Dr. Naegino. "Evict this evil fiend and restore faith in this girl's tortured heart!"

"No!" shrieked Lita. "You can't evict me! I'll kill this girl if you do!"

"You'll do no such thing, Lita!" cried Eduardo as he used his staff and forced the demon out."

The demon was exorcised as she was pulled into a void of unspeakable horrors. She swore she would make Eduardo pay dearly for his insubordination as she was pulled into an aura vacuum. As for the young girl, she was free from Lita's grasp as she began to cry. Both Eduardo and Dr. Naegino were relieved that Isabella was back to her old self once again as they had banished the threat from her body. Although that the threat was gone, but the battle was not over as the notorious harlot, Lita had sworn that she would make Eduardo pay dearly for her misfortune.

"Isabella!" cried the bearded man as he rushed inside of the house. "Dr. Naegino, what is going on here?"

"The demon who possessed your daughter is gone, but the battle is _not _over," he said cautiously.

"It was Lita who caused the girl harm," said Eduardo.

"Who is this man, Dr. Naegino?" asked the bearded man.

"His name's Eduardo Rivera," he answered. "He's also one of my patients who travels on the roads from time to time."

"And what about this Lita? Was it the same entity that came from the attic?"

"Lita is dangerous," said Eduardo. "She once possessed me before... and now she's out for revenge."

The warning was more than just a threat as Eduardo left the house with Dr. Naegino trailing him. It wasn't long until they went towards the inn for a bite to eat as they saw a familiar face sitting at a nearby table. To Eduardo's shock, he recognized the servant boy from the gate as he also had his face covered up in a mask. Something told him that the boy himself was an enigma as he had a secret of his own.

"The witch will come back to harm you," said the boy warningly.

"I know the risk very well," answered Eduardo

"If Lita regains control of you, she'll stop at nothing to make you-"

"Funny-Coat!" yelled a serving wench as she was carrying a pitcher of beer. "Get back in the kitchen! Help is needed! Eduardo, that means you, too!"

Eduardo returned to the kitchen as he even began to wash some of the dishes that were sent from the empty tables. Work was work as he began to scrub every single plate, bowl, mug, and any type of eating utensil as he felt his hands itch. With the mysterious Funny-Coat cleaning the pots and pans, he even dried them and put them away as he returned to the table across from Dr. Naegino. The mysterious Funny-Coat was a peculiar one as he dug out a book on the occult. The witch factor alarmed him as he even suspected that the notorious Lita would possess Eduardo and control him once again. He couldn't let it happen as he later saw Eduardo leave the kitchen and depart for the castle.

"Eduardo...," he said. "Don't let Lita get to you..."

###

Eduardo returned to the castle as he followed Dr. Naegino towards the court of King Unferth. All of the nobles had gathered around the throne room as they were celebrating the King's birthday. To Eduardo's surprise, he saw Funny-Coat carrying a tray full of roast beef as he served it to the King and his wife, Queen Tasheena. The boy later walked back to the serving table as he was getting ready to get himself a bite to eat. Suspicion had loomed all over since Eduardo and Dr. Naegino had exorcised Lita from Isabella's body. Both men had to be on their guard as the witch was ready to wreak her vengeance in a very dangerous form.

Beyond the festivities of the King and Queen, Lita entered the attic of the west tower as she was waiting for an unsuspecting bystander to possess. She couldn't wait to get back at Eduardo as she was waiting for the right moment to strike. Within the festivities was trouble as Funny-Coat spotted Lita hiding beneath the tower from far away. The witch had moved further in to the upper void of the castle where the King and Queen were. There, in her midst, was Eduardo as he was serving out drinks to the nobles. She was poised to strike until she heard the sound of trumpets booming throughout the throne room. She had to steer clear before any more mistakes grew out of control. A simple thought brimmed in her mind as she was ready to do something fun in a long time. She wanted to reclaim Eduardo and call him her own once again as she was creeping further into the crevices of the walls. She was out for both blood and vengeance as she was ready to taste certain victory.

"Soon, I'll reclaim you once again, Eduardo, my love," she said as she cackled.

###

After the party ended, Eduardo left for the library as he was on edge. He couldn't let Lita possess him again as he was accompanied by Dr. Naegino and Funny-Coat. All three were looking at spells and incantations on how to subdue the notorious Lita before she could strike again. All three had known that Lita was a witch who enjoyed the dark arts as they were sifting through volumes on the occult.

"Now, this Lita possessed Eduardo once, didn't she?" asked Dr. Naegino.

"Yes, but now she wants vengeance," answered Funny-Coat.

"Her motives have become more horrific than ever," said Eduardo cautiously.

"It seems that you didn't like her not one bit, did you?" said Dr. Naegino.

"Lita is dangerous and she would stop at nothing to possess another person and do plenty of harm to whoever she possesses along with the people that are at close range."

"I hate to say this, but Lita is after you, Eduardo...," said Funny-Coat.

With that remark made by Funny-Coat, Eduardo stopped cold as he was worried for the safety of others. Lita was on the prowl and she was waiting for the time to strike. After going through a long session in the library, he left for the evening as Dr. Naegino and Funny-Coat continued to gather information about the dangerous motives that involved witchery. Both had known about the notoriety about the witch effect as they also found a dwindling number of white witches that have existed through the centuries. Eduardo needed to be guarded from Lita regardless as both Dr. Naegino and Funny-Coat were ready for the knowledge to put Lita in her place once again.

###

After having a long bath and getting dressed in clean clothes, Eduardo climbed into bed as he began to fall asleep. It was mandatory to see the kodama during the dream state as he entered into an icy room full of them that have been shivering from the cold. There was even a sake bottle full of chrysanthemum wine as it was also adjoined with a red wine cup. The wine itself had a fragrant smell besides the fact that it was housed in the bitter cold. Somehow, Eduardo had a sense of fear overcome him as he saw Lita creeping from an opening beneath the frozen ceiling above. He had to act fast as he ran towards the red wine cup. He had to drink from it quickly as he gulped down the whole contents that were in the cup. Lita was outraged as she lunged at him and seized him by the arm.

"We once had something together, Eduardo, my love," she said coldly.

"Leave me alone!" he screamed as he tried to pull away.

"You _will_ obey me, my love, and if you don't do as you're told, I'm going to make everyone pay, especially that meddling physician, Dr. Naegino, and that servant boy, Funny-Coat!"

"I won't let you do this!"

"Oh, really? You don't have your friends this time, nor do you have that girl, Kylie!"

Eduardo screamed as he felt his neck burn in pain. It was the same place that burned since he was possessed by Lita. He had to fight it as he pulled free from her grasp. Running through the icy fortress, he fled into a snow-covered forest as he began to hide in a frost-covered tree. Lita was gaining on him as she finally caught up to his scent. She wanted revenge against him for rejecting her as she was about to do what she did to him a long time ago: possess him and control his powers.

"Embrace me now, Eduardo, my love," she said.

Just as she was about to possess him, he woke up as he was brought into the abbey. Bound and tied to a bed, he had experienced the same darkness that plagued Isabella as Dr. Naegino and Funny-Coat were on their guard while trying to exorcise Lita out of his body. The witch had a strong hold over him as he was struggling to break free from the bonds of the bed. This was the worst thing that had happened to him as the good doctor and the servant boy were ready to stop Lita and save Eduardo from such a horrific fate.

"You can't keep me here, you insolent fools!" she screamed. "I've got Eduardo's body _and_ his powers, so no one is safe!"

"Let him go, Lita!" yelled Funny-Coat.

"Eduardo," said Dr. Naegino. "You've fought her once before! You can fight her again!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you have Eduardo, so I demand that you release me!" shrieked Lita. "With all this power inside this man, I'll _never_ let him go!"

"Oh, yes you will!" cried a booming voice that shook the abbey.

To everyone's shock, Dr. Naegino and Funny-Coat saw King Unferth enter the room along with Queen Tasheena as they had a few relics of the past in their hands. Both the King and Queen were armed with dousing talismans as they were ready to do battle against Lita. Funny-Coat and Dr. Naegino weren't alone as they were relieved that the King and Queen had come to their aid. They didn't have much time as Lita was about to break free.

"I call upon the power of the earth," said the Queen as she cast a spell on Eduardo's body. "Bind this terrible demon and free this poor man's soul."

"You can't do this to me!" cried Lita.

"You infernal fool!" yelled the King. "How dare you possess that man's soul and claim it as your own! My wife and I have read about the journals of our ancestors and their friends about ghost catching and demon possession and _you_ are harming this man's soul to the brink of death!"

Lita screamed as she was about to pull away from the bonds that kept Eduardo's body bound to the bed. King Unferth had noticed danger as Eduardo was trying to force Lita away from his body. Even Dr. Naegino and Funny-Coat had noticed that he was struggling to get free from Lita's grasp as he was trying to mutter out an incantation. Lita silenced him as she used one of his arms to break free and cover his mouth.

"She's using his arm to muffle the incantation," said Funny-Coat.

"She's also trying to complete a merger that she never completed," said the Queen.

"How do you know?" asked Dr. Naegino.

"In a past life, my ancestor was a mentor of some ghost catchers. He even knew Eduardo, especially when it came to finding out the young man was a warlock. We can't let Lita complete the merger, nor can we let her destroy everything in her path. That girl, Isabella de Mervilon, was just bait to trap the target and now that witch has trapped him like a spider trapping a fly."

"Everyone, stand back!" yelled the king as he was wearing a strange pair of gloves.

King Unferth smacked the strange gloves together as light and wind accompanied him. He made both Eduardo and Lita corporeal as they were above everyone around them. Dr. Naegino drew out his dousing crystal as he trapped Lita while Funny-Coat and the Queen drew Eduardo's spirit back into his body. Waking up, Eduardo was cut loose as he was being guarded by the people who were ready to protect him. Lita wasn't done with him just yet as she was racing straight towards him with insane eyes.

"Magjorist, mixozine, muptimus!" cried the Queen as she stopped Lita in her tracks. "Get Eduardo out of here!"

"Mana of all creation, I call upon the power of the air!" cried Dr. Naegino.

"I call upon the celestial power of the kodama," said Funny-Coat. "Please, protect Eduardo..."

"Oh, I'll never let you have him!" shrieked Lita as she raced towards everyone.

Light and power had struck Lita as she was slammed against a wall. She couldn't let them protect Eduardo as she was about to use her tendrils to entrap him. It wasn't long until Eduardo stood up without his staff as he faced his tormentor and decided to put her in her place once and for all.

"I call upon time as my weapon-" he said.

"You will die for this!" screamed Lita.

"Time as my ally, time as your enemy-"

"You insolent bastard! I'll kill you where you stand for rejecting me!"

"I command time to bind you and to vanquish you-"

"I WON'T LOSE TO _YOU_!"

"And banish you beyond time, now!

Lita was finished as she fell and turned into dust. Eduardo's ordeal against the witch was over as he was relieved. With Dr. Naegino and Funny-Coat helping him to the bed, he began to close his eyes as he drifted off to sleep. Even the King and Queen were pleased with their work as they helped stop Lita from merging with Eduardo. After the terrible ordeal, everyone had gathered around him as they put him back into bed without the bonds. Lita was gone, but the emotional trauma had began to creep into the history books as everyone was glad to help save their friend from certain danger.

###

Eduardo found himself in the dream state once again in the same place as it was warm and welcoming to him. The kodama were not shivering from the cold as they even had the sake bottle filled with the same chrysanthemum wine with the red cup sitting next to it. The kodama themselves were also relieved as they found that Lita was defeated and Eduardo was safe once again. To those spirits, he was sacred to them as they handed him the wine cup full of the same chrysanthemum wine. Once again, it was time to drink as he put the wine cup to his lips. Drinking the entire contents from the wine cup, he found himself flying over a town in the north as it was all covered in snow. Was it the next place he had to go? Was there an emergency over there? Just as he was about to go even further, he woke up in the same bed in the abbey as he began to sit up. To his surprise, he saw Funny-Coat sitting in a chair by his bed as he was watching over him.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"I'm so relieved that Lita isn't there anymore," answered Eduardo.

"You were out for three days."

"Oh... Very soon, I'll be on the Roads once again."

Getting up, Eduardo pulled a blanket over him as he walked towards the window. Soon, he had to say goodbye to the King and Queen who helped him save his life as he later got dressed and gathered up his staff and belongings. He was also about to say goodbye to Dr, Naegino and the mysterious Funny-Coat as they watched him leave the village. He was also going to miss that place along with the inn as he was given some food and coins for his journey by the serving wenches. Departing the village, he returned to the road post that he stood next to as he saw a horse and cart that was journeying north.

Getting into the cart, he sat down as he paid the driver two gold coins for the ride. His days at the village were over, but he would someday repay the favor to the King and Queen, for they helped saved his life. To his surprise, he saw Isabella and her father, the bearded man, returning to the village with a cart of wheat as they stopped the other one for a brief moment.

"Excuse me, aren't you the one who aided Dr. Naegino?" asked Isabella.

"Yes, but I'm travelling north," answered Eduardo.

"Wait, sir," said the bearded man as he had a bag that contained a loaf of bread. "Take this with you. You'll need it for the journey ahead."

"I'll come back here again when the Road brings me back to this region."

"Goodbye and thank you," said Isabella.

"Take care of yourselves. I'll see you again soon."

"We'll never forget you!"

And so, Eduardo left the Roads ahead as he was heading to the Northern Stride. The Roads have brought him to many places, but sometimes, he was eager to have people by his side, especially when it even came to the aid of Dr. Naegino and the mysterious Funny-Coat. Someday, he would see them once again, but it had to wait.

**The End**


End file.
